NEW LIFE CH 3 Added!
by Williamdm
Summary: Alex Rider moves to California to start a new life, but someone is there that will change his life FOREVER! I chose to go a different way and I think this will be INSANE.... Comments are appreciated.
1. Prologue

Alright. This is my first attempt at an Alex Rider story. Please send feedback and tell me if I should continue. It takes place RIGHT as Snakehead ends, so I will have a tiny excerpt from the end.

Well, here goes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex threw open the door and stopped in complete surprise.

A young, dark-haired, and very attractive girl was standing there. The car that had dropped her off was just moving away. Alex was so stunned that it took him a minute to recognize her. Even then, he didn't believe who it was.

"Sabina!" he exclaimed. The last time he had seen Sabina Pleasure, the two of them had been on Richmond Bridge on the river Thames when she had told him she was leaving for America. He had been convinced that he would never see her again.

That had been only a few months ago, but she looked completely different. She must be almost sixteen now. Her hair had grown longer, and her shape had changed. She looked wonderful in tight-fitting DKNY jeans and a soft cashmere jersey.

"Hi Alex." She stood where she was as if she were a little wary of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am. But…" Alex's voice trailed off.

Sabina smiled. "That was my dad in the car. We're visiting for Christmas. He's over here writing a story for the paper. Something about some sort of weird church or something. He got me out of school early, and we're going to stay here until the new year."

"In London?"

"Where else?"

"Is your mom here?"

"Yeah. We're renting an apartment in Notting Hill."

The two of them stared at each other. There were all sorts of things Alex wanted to say. He didn't know where to begin.

"Are you two going to come in?" Jack called from the kitchen. "Or would you like me to serve dinner in the street?"

There was a moment of awkwardness. Alex realized that he hadn't even invited Sabina into the house. Worse than that, he was actually blocking the way He stepped to one side to let her pass. She smiled a little nervously and stepped inside. But the doorway was narrow and as she came in, he felt her briefly against him. Her hair brushed his cheek and he smelled the perfume she was wearing. At that moment, he realized how glad he was to see her. It was if everything was beginning all over again.

Now she was in the hall and he was the one outside.

"Sabina…," he began.

"Alex," she said, "I'm freezing. Why don't you shut the door?"

Alex smiled and closed the door, and the two of them went in.


	2. Chapter 1

Dinner was salad and chicken. Alex took a chicken drumstick and a handful of salad. Alex had a bunch of questions that he wanted to ask Sabina, but the thoughts were racing in his head so fast, he couldn't get one to ask. After Alex and Sabina finished dinner, Sabina asked the first question.

"Well, how was your last mission?"

"It was difficult. I had to stop Scorpia again."

Sabina gasped, "Weren't they the people who shot you before?"

"Yeah, but they most likely won't be a problem again. I think they're done with me."

"I hope."

Alex didn't want to mention about Ash. It still haunted him; the man who was closest to his father was the one that set off the bomb that killed him. He didn't want to think about it at the moment. He thought Sabina was out of his life for good, but here she was, eating dinner right across from him.

"Well, how's life in California?"

"Life's great. As I wrote you in the letter, my family's now living in San Francisco, and my father published his book."

"How did that turn out?"

"It turned out great. He's currently number three on the best seller list, and it is just getting better from there."

"That's great!

"I was wondering, do you think you will work for MI6 again?"

There it was, the question Alex was dreading. He didn't want to work for MI6, but they will most likely try to get him to work for them again. "I'm not sure Sab. I don't want to, but MI6 aren't really the people that will just say goodbye and give you a fair retirement fund. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you and Jack would consider moving to California. As I said earlier, my dad is #3 on the best seller list. We have enough money to cover one of the apartments nearby. That way, we can spend a lot of time together and you might finally be able to get away from MI6."

Alex was shocked. Move away from London? He seriously considered. That would be a positive and a negative. He might finally be away from MI6, but they might be able to hunt him down again. He would leave all of his friends from school, but he would most likely make new ones in America. This would be a tough decision.

"Wow, Sab. I can't really answer this yet. This wouldn't be like moving next door. This is giving up my entire life. Give me some time to think about it and I'll give you an answer before the time you leave.

"Fair enough. My father's going to come any minute…" The doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil. I'll talk to you later. Please consider my idea. I leave the day after new years." Sabina went out the door. In the distance, he heard a door shut and a car driving off.

After Sabina left, Alex and Jack went into Ian's old den to discuss the possibility of moving. Jack was rather intrigued by the idea.

"I think that may be a great idea," said Jack. "You might be finally rid of MI6. You deserve this opportunity. You will be able to start a new life, not one with all this espionage and people trying to kill you every waking second of the day, but of average California things, like school and sports, for once. Also, I'm from the United States and I could visit my family."

"I'm still unsure. MI6 has always found a way to track me down, like how they did in Bangkok. Also, if I somehow stay away from MI6, theres always the possibility of Joe Byrne with the CIA trying to get me to work for him again. I need some time to think."

"Yeah, you need some time to think."

For five days, Alex walked as in a trance; he was mesmerized by the thought of living in the United States. That was Jack's home country, and she has most likely visited California before and she would know it fairly well. The issue is that MI6 might find him even in America. Also Joe Byrne may be near by. Alex considered. Most likely Joe Byrne had no reason to be in California; his office was in Langley. This was going to be a decision that may change his life forever.

On day 6, Alex made his decision. It was clear to him. He deserved a break. If MI6 wanted him again, almost nothing would get in their way, not even the Atlantic Ocean. But the Ocean is a pretty big barrier. If he stayed, there would be a large chance of being used again. If he moved, he could always have a less chance. He would maybe not sell the Chelsea house just yet, but he was going to move.

The next day, Alex went to Sabina and told her, "I think I deserve an extended vacation. I think I'll go along. I need a fresh start in life. I think I was cheated in life with all of this spy stuff. I accept your offer."

The day was December 18th, so Alex could say goodbye to his friends, pack up, and maybe have some free time before he leaves. He found it kind of ironic; New Year, New Life.

Tom was the first person that Alex talked to. Tom was shocked to hear about him moving.

"Do you have to move, Alex? You're my best friend! You're the only one that keeps me from getting my head pounded in every day. Maybe you could move to the other side of London. You would still be in the area."

"That's beside the point. I think it will be best for me if I moved away from London. I'm trying to get away from MI6 and I won't do that moving to the other side of town. I deserve a vacation, and I'm taking it, whether MI6 bloody likes it or not."

"Well, I suppose I could maybe try to make more friends, but I'm really gonna miss you. You are certainly the strangest friend I've had."

"Thanks!"

"C'mon. Cut me some slack. How many other people would have a best friend who's a secret agent?

"Yeah. Seriously. I will miss you Tom."

"I'm going to miss you too, Alex."

"I'll try to visit sometime if I can."

"That'll be cool." Somehow, Tom knew that wasn't going to happen. His best friend was going to be gone for good.

Then Alex talked to other friends, who weren't really that shocked. They had to consider that this was Alex Rider, the boy that has been gone seven times and after one time, he burned down most of the Science building. But they still were going to miss him. They wouldn't be able to call extended absences the Rider anymore or listen to his crazy stories.

After Alex said his goodbyes, he went up to his house and started to pack up his belongings. When he picked up the picture of his uncle, he murmured, "Why did you drag me into this?" Then Alex wrapped up the picture and gently put it into one of his boxes to ship to America. Then he took a picture of his parents, and Alex said, "I wish I could've met you, I bet you two would've been incredible people." Then he set the picture on top of his uncle's picture and closed the box. He was finished packing.

Fifteen days after he finished packing, he was in a Boeing 777, sitting alongside Sabina, getting ready to leave for America. The backs of the seat had a TV built into them, and it was currently showing the planes position on the runway. Alex heard the flight attendant say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be taking off in three minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and put your trays in the upright position. We will be taking off in three minutes.

The plane started moving one minute after the attendant made that announcement. After two minutes, they were poised and ready for takeoff. After two and a half minutes, the plane started accelerating down the runway. At three minutes, the plane was at full throttle and lifting off. Alex was now in the air, away from his old life, and his new life was something great to look forward too.


	3. Chapter 2

On the third of January, midday, the plane landed at SF Int. Airport. Alex had arrived at his new home. The trip there wasn't really that fun. He mainly watched Comedy Central on the airplane's television and had a few laughs, but other than that, it was rather uneventful.

Uneventful. That will be a word that Alex had been missing for the past year, and now he has hopes of a life that is exactly that. In the corner of his mind, he thought that it won't be uneventful, that he would be caught by MI6. Alex quickly tossed that thought out of his mind. He was starting new, and he just hopes his past doesn't catch up with him.

The "Seat Belt" light turned off and Alex got out of his seat. He got his luggage out of the cabinet above his seat and started heading out. He met up with Jack and Sabina's parents an headed into Security. He showed his visa and signed his papers. Now he was in the United States, beginning a new chapter in his life.

Little did he know, 3 minutes after he was entered into the United States, his papers were being faxed to two locations. One was the CIA with Joe Byrne. The other was MI6.

"Bloody Hell. Alex Rider went to America." Mrs. Jones said, sucking on a peppermint.

"So that's where he went." Alan Blunt was examining the same document as Mrs. Jones. "Do you think we should take get him sent home?"

"I don't think so. He is of no use to us right now. Maybe when we need him, we'll get him."

"But…"

"Jeez Alan. Give the kid a break. He's done great work for us and he deserves some sort of reward."

"Alright. We'll give him time for R&R. We'll need him sooner or later."

Luckily, the CIA decided to cut him some slack also.

Alex went into a taxi for his new house, which was 3 houses away from Sabina. He was amazed at what he saw. It was in the suburbs area, about 10 miles away from San Francisco. It was a 2 story house. Alex and Jack went inside and realized that their furniture was already unpacked. Alex went into the second story and found where his boxes were. It took him 2 days to unpack his belongings and the living and family rooms. Jack had already unpacked her belongings too.

After he unpacked, he went to Sabina's house. He knocked on the door and was somewhat surprised when Sabina opened the door. She was dressed in a dirty T-shirt. She dragged him inside.

"Sabina, why are you wearing that shirt?"

"I just like wearing dirty shirts at my house."

"No, seriously."

"We have to do something about your hair. It might be ok for London, but it won't work for California." She pulled out a bottle of hair dye. "I hope you'll look as good with brown hair as you do now. Are you fine with this?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Sabina took Alex into he kitchen and turned on the sink. She wet his head and started to dye his hair.

Thirty minutes later, it was all over. She had finished his hair and had him take a shower. When he got out and looked in the mirror, he was shocked at what he saw. It was his face, but not his hair. He looked way different with his new hair. It was definitely going to need some time to get used to.

When he went back to the kitchen, Sabina was eating a sandwich. She set it on a counter and said, "Wow! You look awesome."

"Thank you."

"Now we need to cut it a little bit. I know an awesome barber that lives near by. We can get it cut tomorrow."

"Alright."

The next day, Alex met up with Sabina and went to the barber shop. The man there looked in his mid-thirties with long hair. It seemed sort of ironic that a man like that who owned a barber shop wouldn't cut his hair.

"Oh. So Sabina, this is that boy you told me about yesterday. So you want me to give him a crew cut?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine with anything but this mop." Alex said.

"Ok Alex. Let's begin."

After 20 minutes, Alex's hair had been cut until it was flat level on the top. Alex looked in the mirror and he saw a vague resembelence of his father. He liked his new style. Sabina took a look and said, "Wow. You look amazing. Wonder how people at school will like it."

"Huh?"

"Jack is registering you into my school so you can start 2nd semester."

"Oh."

It was a new life for Alex, with new hair and new school to boot. He just hoped that MI6 and the CIA will leave him alone for once.


	4. Chapter 3

Heathrow Airport; 14 years ago:

The day was hot and humid. It was a very busy day at the airport; there were reports of a shooting at Albert Bridge. News spread quickly and where theres big news, tourists will come. There were three people, two men and a woman, sitting in chairs, waiting for their flight to arrive. The men were Ash and John Rider; The woman was Helen Rider.

"When is the plane arriving?" asked Helen.

"It will be here shortly," said John, staring at his watch. "Just wait."

As if it was on cue, the plane pulled up into its slot at the gate.

"Flight BA1409 bound for France has arrived. Please wait at the gate. Flight BA1408 is now boarding."

"Let's go," said John. "We're going to miss our flight."

"Alright," said Helen. She hugged Ash. "Take care of Alex until we return, please."

"Don't worry Helen. Alex is in good hands," said Ash. "I'll see you later, John."

"I'll see you later, Ash. Have a good time," said John. "We have to go. We'll miss our flight."

Ash wiped a tear, and then said, "Alright. I'll see you in a few months."

John and Mary went into the gate and then stopped. John said to Helen, "I think Ash turned on us. I noticed a bomb transmitter in his bag. Let's go into the other flight."

"But…"

"Trust me on this one, Helen!"

Helen was shocked. She didn't think that anyone would try to kill her. She didn't want to take a risk that could kill her, especially with her new son. "Alright John. It looks like we don't have much of a choice." John and Helen went into the other plane.

John and Helen found their seats in the plane and sat down. Luckily, the seats didn't have an owner, so they were able to stay in their seats. One flight attendant, a young American lady, walked up to them, looked at a clipboard, and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think anybody's supposed to be in this seat. May I see your tickets?"

"Here they are." John flashed the tickets to the lady. He was concerned that see that they are in the wrong flight, and put them on that plane.

The lady glanced and said, "Well, it looks like the tickets check out. Have a pleasant flight."

"Thank you, ma'am, You too."

John and Helen were in their seats when the plane started rolling to the runway. The captain said, "This is your captain speaking. We are about to depart to San Francisco International Airport in California. We will be making one stop in Miami International Airport for thirty minutes to refuel and we will hope to arrive in California in thirteen hours."

The airplane was rolling to the runway when all of a sudden there was a huge explosion. The lady in the row in front of John and Helen turned towards the airport and screamed. The plane that John and Helen were supposed to go on was suddenly engulfed in flames! Within five minutes, the entire plane was in a mumble.

As the plane gained speed on the runway, John said, "Don't worry, Helen. This spy life will be over soon."

San Francisco; Present time

John all of a sudden woke up in a cold sweat. Helen asked, "Everything alright, John?"

"I think Alex is nearby."

Helen was shocked. For fourteen years, Alex had been a figment of their past. Now, they may be together again. "Are you sure?" asked Helen.

"I am certain. Trust me on this one."

"Alright John. I'll trust you on this one. Let's go back to bed."

"Alright," said John. John went back to bed instantly. Helen sat up for a few minutes, somewhat hoping what John said is right. If he was, they could be a family again. After she pondered these thoughts, she went back to bed.

Alex for once had an average teenage life. The only thing he was suspicious of was that he had a feeling he had been watched, but he considered that it was a feeling all normal teenagers had.

Alex had a "normal" life for two years. He had his learners permit at fifteen and a half years and got his license at sixteen. Now he was almost seventeen. His relationship with Sabina had gotten stronger and they started dating when Alex was 15. Alex had established himself in the high school hierarchy when he decked the school bullies. Alex was now almost 6 feet tall.

In the past 3 months, the feeling that he was being watched got stronger, day by day. One day, he looked back, and saw a hooded figure about 50 feet behind him. He walked across two more blocks and looked back again. The man was there, and he was even closer. Alex found an alley and walked down it. The man walked into the alley and started walking down it. All of a sudden, Alex leapt at the man and pinned him against the wall. "Who are you?!?" shouted Alex.

The man pulled down his hood and said, "Well, you may not believe this, but I'm your father."


End file.
